


if raindrops were green, what color would our love be?

by larksinly



Series: The Email Fics - Courtesy Of Larksinly And Toadlet [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Thanks, i must win this time, much fluff, vote for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly
Summary: This is a competition between toadlet and I, the winner is the one with the most kudos in twelve hours.Vote for me please I want to win this time thanks.





	1. original work - time limit: 5 minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_toadlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/gifts).



> VOTE FOR ME YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO

"hey ry?"

"yes, love?"

"what color are raindrops?"

ryan looked down at the boy sprawled across his lap.

"i've told you, sun, it's blue. sometimes it's transparent, but blue is prettier."

"hey ry?"

the older boy hummed in response.

"if raindrops were green, what color would our love be?"

ryan looked down.

"what made you ask that?"

"us."

the older boy looked confused. 

"i mean, if colors make up everything like you say they do, wouldn't our love be rainbow?"

he tried to muffle his laughter at the younger man's statement.

"well, i guess you could say that."

the younger reached up to brush away a stray curl on ryan's face.

"i bet you're as pretty as blue rain, ry."

he smiled.

"you're even prettier, love."

 

 

(ah fuk i know toad already beat me cause she can fluff the fuk out of stuff. i was tempted to turn this into angst but i didn't. that'll probably be an extra chapter.)


	2. if raindrops were green, what color would our love be? - ANGST VERSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bonus angst chapter
> 
> SORRY BLUB
> 
> I THINK I MIGHT KILL YOU
> 
> YOU AS WELL, FLUFF/SON/BEAR/BABE/BUB

"hey ry?"

"yeah?"

"what color are raindrops?"

ryan looked down at the boy sprawled across his lap.

"i've told you before, brendon. it's blue. how many times do i have to tell you?"

"hey ry?"

the older boy glared at the one prodding his side.

"what."

"didn't you say at some point they were transparent?"

"maybe i did. i don't know brendon. i don't really care about what i'm saying when i talk to you, and that's not necessarily a good thing."

"hey ry?"

ryan just stared.

"what made you start hating me?"

"what made me start hating you? oh, i don't know. maybe the fact i have to repeat myself everyday, that a color-blind person is happier than i am, that your colorless life is so much brighter than mine! not everything is as perfect as you think."

brendon blinked.

"if raindrops were green, what color would our love be?"

that's when ryan cracked.

"possibly as red as the anger i have towards you. or maybe black like the sheet of blindness over your eyes. or maybe transparent, clear, not there, like the love itself."

ryan pushed the man off his lap and stood up.

"not everything is perfect, brendon."

 


	3. if raindrops were green what color would our love be? - ANGSTY DANKSTY FOR LE JIOSHIWA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst as promised, josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAyouloveme

"hey ry?"

_"yes, love?"_

"wha- what color are raindrops?"

the scene replayed in his mind.

_"i've told you, sun. they're blue. sometimes transparent."_

"h-" the younger stopped, holding back his tears.

"i- i miss you, ry. even if you never miss me."

_'Young Las Vegas Teen Found Dead In Apartment, His Suicide Note Heartbreaking.'_

_George Ryan Ross III, better know as Ryan Ross, was a young teen from Las Vegas, Nevada. Ryan supposedly lived in an abusive home, invested in an abusive relationship, and moved out at the age of 15._

_His father, George Ryan Ross II, denied any accusations of kicking his son out of his house, or abusing him._

_Ryan was found dead in his apartment on April 13th. He supposedly overdosed, and was drunk before the incident._

_Signs of self-mutilation and drug intake were found._

_He seemed to plan his death well, as he was found with a suicide not folded neatly on his stomach._

_The note addressed his father, his deceased mother, his best friends, and his boyfriend at the time._

_All were heartbreaking to read, but the one that stood out the most was the note addressed to his boyfriend of three years, Brendon Boyd Urie._

_Brendon, born colorblind, met Ryan at a young age. They had been friends ever since._

_Here is what the note read;_

_"Bren,  
I don't feel sorry, even though I should. Weren't mormons taught 'suicide is a selfish sin' or some shit like that?_

_I may not feel sorry for suicide, but hell I feel sorry for the last month._

_I fucking skipped your birthday to hang out with some druggies and get a cheap_ _fix. What kind of boyfriend am I?_

_I regret everything. Because I know all I've done is make you regret. I'm sorry._

_Hell, a cheap half-assed 'sorry' won't fix anything. I left you to bleed, and never came back. This isn't your fault, B, it's mine._

_Please forgive me._

_After all, I know it's mad, but if I go to hell would come with me?"_

_The other parts of the note were poetic, and supposedly had hidden meanings._

_We're sad to hear of this tragic event, and hope all goes well from here out._

"i think..."

he fell to the ground, head in his hands.

"i think maybe i'll join you."

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE.
> 
> FOR ME.


End file.
